Tiz Arrior
Tiz Arrior is a playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the sole survivor of the Great Chasm that destroys his hometown of Norende, during which he is unable to save his younger brother Til. He is deemed as the "Miracle Man" to have survived, especially after encountering Agnès Oblige soon after. D's Journal entries ;The Miracle A young man, and sole survivor of the Great Chasm. After waking, he had a fateful encounter with the wind vestal, Agnès. A nineteen-year-old boy from Norende. A simple and honest soul, he has a gentle and amiable demeanor that makes him well-liked. He acts as a mediator between friends, and often ends up with a lot on his plate (for which I am partly responsible). * Likes: Hot home cooking, seafood * Dislikes: Gaudy baubles, crowds Profile Appearance Tiz has unruly silver-brown hair and brown eyes. He normally wears a white collared shirt with crests on the shoulders, brown leather gloves, a belt with potions and satchels attached to it, tight-fitting brown trousers and knee-high boots. When using the asterisks, Tiz's appearance changes according to which job he is using. In Bravely Second, Tiz's hairstyle becomes longer covering his left eye and more unruly. He now wears white overalls with black belts around his arms and legs. He also wears red gloves and brown boots with red tips. Alternate outfits Tiz has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Dimensional Officer is unavailable in the Western release. The Onion Shirt consists of a white and red shirt with a long white cape and white gloves. He wears brown pants with a brown belt and brown shoes. He wears a gold helm with red accents and four leaf-like protrusions on top. The Plain Tunic is simply his Freelancer outfit. The Dimensional Officer consists of a long white robe with two "tails" in the back. He wears black pants, boots and gloves. In Bravely Second, alternate outfits return and can be bought at various locations. In his Sagittarius Garb, Tiz wears a black robe with red lining and a white sash belt. He wears a blue and white scarf over the robe. He wears black boots and white pants. His Washcloth outfit is simply a white towel wrapped around his waist and he is barefoot. The Freelancer Garb is simply his default outfit. His default outfit from Bravely Default returns under the name Shepard's Garb. Tiz shares a few outfits with Ringabel from Bravely Default. The first is the Wakoku Warrior outfit, called Eastern War Garb, where he wears a long white scarf around his neck and a white cloth wrapped around his waist over brown shorts (a white loincloth in the Japanese version). He has brown gladiator sandals and brown bands wrapped around each wrist. The second is the Melodist's Shirt, called Minstrel's Garb, which consists of a long gold high-collared jacket with red accents. He wears a white dress shirt and a white cravat with a blue gem in the center. He wears tan pants and red boots. BDFFtizoninknight.jpg|Onion Shirt in Bravely Default. BDFF Tiz Freelancer.png|Plain Tunic in Bravely Default. BDFTS Tiz Bonus Costume.png|Dimensional Officer in Bravely Default. BS Tiz Plain Tunic.png|Shepherd's Garb in Bravely Second. BS Tiz Melodist's Shirt.png|Minstrel's Garb in Bravely Second. BS Tiz Render.png|Sagittarius Garb in Bravely Second. BS Tiz Wakoku Warrior.png|Eastern War Garb in Bravely Second (Japanese version). BS Tiz Eastern War Garb.png|Eastern War Garb in Bravely Second (Overseas version). BS Tiz Render2.png|Freelancer Garb in Bravely Second. Personality Tiz has a strong sense of duty to Agnès, wanting to protect her, a shadow of the cataclysm which took his brother whom he couldn't save from falling into the chasm. He's had trouble sleeping at night ever since the death of his younger brother during the destruction of Norende. Tiz's strongest desire is to repair Norende and restore a sense of normality in his life after having lost his home and family to the catastrophe. Tiz is an honest 'bumpkin' as described by Ringabel and Edea. Through his adventure, he and Agnès become close and rely upon each other. Story Bravely Default When Tiz and his younger brother Til are in the meadows of Norende caring for sheep, suddenly a blast of light erupted from the ground and consumed the village while forming a great chasm. When Tiz tries to save Til from falling into abyss, he is powerless to watch the boy slips into the chasm. Later found by Alternis Dim, a gravely wounded Tiz is transported to Caldisla where he slept for a week before waking up and learning his town's demise. Leaving for the recently formed Norende Ravine to see the chasm for itself and search for any survivors, revealing a hourglass from a mysterious figure, Tiz meets a young woman named Agnès Oblige who informs him that he is the only survivor. Learning that Agnès is the wind vestal and pursued by the Eternian forces, seeing her as the light of his hope, Tiz offers to join her in her quest in hopes the crystals' awakening could restore Norende. When their quest takes them to Eisenberg, Tiz runs into a young boy named Egil who bears a strong likeness to his young brother and seeks to protect him at all costs. After helping him, Tiz suffers no more reoccurring nightmares of his brother Til's death. He and Agnès become closer during their travels, and he is chosen to be Agnès's closest companion when dealing with the information the sage has to tell them. In the next world, he uses the repeated opportunity to pass on the information Ringabel has remembered about Airy's true nature as a manipulator to Agnès. Though Tiz learns he unknowingly caused the Great Chasms in alternate worlds after his own, having the option to stop the fairy before she fulfilled her mission, he and the others decide to continue to face the true enemy when the time comes. Once at the last world connecting to the Celestial Realm, the group learn Airy is a servant of Ouroboros. During the battle, Tiz discovers that he possesses a "Celestial Being" inside of himself that has been prolonging his life throughout his journey since Norende. Six months after Ouroboros's defeat, and on the same day that he, Agnès and Edea wanted to have a reunion, Tiz, who has been living in Caldisla with Egil, releases the Celestial and collapses soon after in front of Til's grave. In the alternate ending Finale: Lying Airy, Tiz goes back to Caldisla and is hinted that he obtains the peaceful life he had wanted. Bravely Second: End Layer As revealed, Tiz's comatose body was brought from Caldisla to Eternian Central Command and placed in the vivipod for safe-keeping until he can be awakened. However, Eternian Central Command falls under the control of Kaiser Oblivion, who arranged for Tiz to be well-guarded due to the threat the former hero could cause him if he comes to. Norzen Horoskoff, having intended to revive Tiz with a Soulstone, is forced to give the task to Edea and Yew Geneolgia, one of the Three Cavaliers tasked with protecting Agnès. As the two manage to sneak into the Command and install the Soulstone into the machine, their ally Magnolia Arch frees him after dispatching the military guards and Gigas Lich. Magnolia carries Tiz to the others as he slowly comes to, having a tearful reunion with Edea and Agnès, the latter through her communication pendant. The women are overjoyed that he finally woke up after two years. Tiz joins the group, providing both his skills and his ability to convince enemies to not pick fights with them. After a challenging event in Sagitta where his body is taken over during a full moon, Tiz learns that he once again houses the soul of a Celestial Being; this time, a man by the name of Altair. Furthermore, Tiz learns that his and his friends' defeat of Ouroboros, despite saving Luxendarc at the time, ended up also aiding another cryst-fairy named Anne who serves the being Providence. After Providence's defeat, Tiz collapses as Altair's soul had left his body to be together with Vega's soul, robbing him of his source of life. After saying his final farewells to both Agnès and the party, Tiz dies. However, the Adventurer, another Celestial Being who has watched Tiz's progress since the events of Bravely Default, acts to save Tiz's life; the Adventurer first notes that the SP Hourglass' abilities can fill Tiz with a "soul" made up of dreams, then when it proves drained, takes it back in time and gives it to Tiz when he was on his way to the destroyed Norende Village. Agnès ends up in possession of the Hourglass as it was given to her by Tiz as a memento in the altered flow of events. Running to them from her current location in Caldisla, Agnès uses the Hourglass to revive Tiz. Following the final peace agreements with Eternia, Tiz and Agnès meet up in the graveyard where Tiz's brother is buried. Agnès obliquely reveals that she wishes to become Tiz's wife; Tiz agrees, resolving to settle down with her and live a quiet life in New Norende. Gameplay Depending on the currently assigned asterisk, Tiz's appearance, stats, and abilities change. However, his overall growth remains rather balanced among the group making him ideal at switching to any class need be. He has the best overall HP however, which makes him ideal for the HP reliant Dark Knight class, but his MP is the lowest of the group. This makes Tiz ideal for any back-up role like a healer, but he truly shines in classes like a Spell Fencer and a Monk due to his good balance of stats. ;Jobs (Bravely Default) BDFF Tiz Freelancer.png|Freelancer BDFFtizmonk.jpg|Monk BDFFtizwhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFFtizblackmage.jpg|Black Mage BDFFtizknight.jpg|Knight BDFF Tiz Thief.png|Thief BDFF Tiz Merchant.png|Merchant BDFF Tiz Magic Swordsman.png|Spell Fencer BD Tiz Time Mage.jpg|Time Mage BDFF Tiz Hunter.png|Ranger BDFF Tiz Summoner.png|Summoner BDFF Tiz Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BDFFtizredmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Tiz Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFFtizsuperstar.jpg|Performer BDFF Tiz Pirate.png|Pirate BDFFtizninja.jpg|Ninja BDFF Tiz Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF Tiz Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Tiz Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Tiz Paladin.png|Templar BDFFtizdarkknight.jpg|Dark Knight BD Tiz Vampire.jpg|Vampire BD Tiz Conjurer.jpg|Conjurer ;Jobs (Bravely Second) BS Tiz Render2.png|Freelancer BS Tiz Wizard.png|Wizard BS Tiz Chariot.png|Charioteer BS Tiz Astrologer.png|Astrologian BS Tiz Cat Master.png|Catmancer BS Tiz Red Mage.png|Red Mage BS Tiz Summoner.png|Summoner BS Tiz Tomahawk.png|Hawkeye (Japanese release) BS Tiz Pâtissier.png|Patissier BS Tiz Ranger.png|Ranger BS Tiz Pirate.png|Pirate BS Tiz Performer.png|Performer BS Tiz Guardian.png|Guardian BS Tiz Templar.png|Templar BS Tiz Kitsune.png|Yōkai Creation and development Voice Tiz is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook in English. He shares his voice actor with Zidane Tribal in Dissidia Final Fantasy series and Machina Kunagiri in Final Fantasy Type-0. Tiz is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga in the Japanese version. Musical themes In Bravely Default, Tiz's theme is "You Are My Hope" and played during his "Special Move" sequence. It also received an image song version sung by Mao of Sound Horizon as part of the Luxendarc's Big Diary album. In Bravely Second, "Beneath the Hollow Moon" reprises itself as Tiz and Agnés’s theme and plays during events involving them. During his "Special Move" sequences, "I'll Finish Them Off!" plays. "You Are My Hope" lyrics Other appearances Bravely Default: Praying Brage Tiz appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Tiz Vampire.png|Tiz as a Vampire. BDPB Tiz close-up.png| BDPB Tiz.png| BDPB Tiz2.png| BDPB Tiz.jpg|Tiz's sprite. BDPB Tiz sprite.png|Tiz's Dimensional Officer sprite. BDPB Tiz3.png| BDPB Tiz4.png| BDPB Tiz5.png| BDPB Tiz6.png| Bravely Archive Tiz appears as an obtainable unit. BADR Tiz.png|Tiz. BADR Tiz2.png|Sprite. Tizfinalmove.gif|Animation of Tiz's special attack. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 857 Tiz.png|No. 857 Tiz (5★). FFBE 858 Tiz.png|No. 858 Tiz (6★). Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Road to Dragons Tiz, along with Agnès, appears.http://www.siliconera.com/2013/12/09/bravely-default-characters-crossing-another-game/ Tiz comes with Freelancer, Black Mage, and Thief jobs, each having an active and party ability. The Freelancer has Elixir as an active skill and Light Resist as a party skill. The Black Mage has Dark as an active skill and Rod Knowledge as a party skill. The Thief has Heart Stealer as an active ability and Swiftness a party skill. RtD Tiz Freelancer 2.png|Freelancer. RtD Tiz Black Mage.png|Black Mage. RtD Tiz Thief.png|Thief. Rise of Mana Tiz would appear as a support character. Million Arthur Fantasy Earth Zero Tiz's costumes appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Sangokushi Rumble Tiz appears as an obtainable character. Battle Champs Tiz makes an appearance as a collaboration character. His outfit is also available for players to wear. BC Tiz.png| BC Tiz2.png| BC Tiz3.png| BC Tiz4.png| BC Tiz5.png| BC Tiz6.png| BC Tiz7.png|Tiz's sword and shield. BC Tiz8.png| World Cross Saga Tiz appears as an obtainable character. Other media LINE Tiz appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app wearing his Freelancer outfit from Bravely Default and his Freelancer outfit from Bravely Second: End Layer. The sticker sets he appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Tiz Sticker.png| LINE Tiz Sticker2.png| LINE Tiz Sticker3.png| LINE Tiz Sticker4.png| LINE Tiz Sticker5.png| LINE Tiz Sticker6.png| LINE Agnès Tiz Sticker.png| LINE Ringabel Tiz Sticker.png| Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF-screenshot.jpg|Tiz's in-game model. BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Tiz with Agnès, Edea, and Ringabel. BDFTS_Tiz_Bonus_Costume_Artwork.png|Dimensional Officer artwork by Makoto Suzuki. BD_Tiz_SP_Drink.png|SP drink artwork. BDFF Characters.png|Concept art. BD Tiz Arcanist artwork.png|Concept art of Tiz as an Arcanist. BDFF Tiz FMV.png|Tiz in an FMV. Tiz_bumping.jpg|Tiz bumps into a disguised Legion member. Tiz_defiant.jpg|Tiz refuses to allow Egil to help. Tiz_reminisce.jpg|Tiz reminisces on how Egil reminds him of Til. Tiz_saving_Egil.jpg|Tiz trying to save Egil. Tiz Flying Fairy.png|Tiz in the manga. BD Tiz Monk Manga.png|Tiz as a Monk in the manga. BD Tiz Card1.png|AR card. BD Tiz Card2.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS_Cast.png|Tiz, Edea, Magnolia and Yew. BS Tiz Artwork.png|SP drink artwork. BS Tiz SS2.png|Tiz in the FMV opening. BS Tiz SS4.png|Tiz in the FMV opening. BS Tiz SS5.png|Tiz in the FMV opening. BS_Group_FMV_SS2.png|Edea and Tiz in the opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS.png|Edea, Magnolia and Tiz in the opening FMV. BS Censored4.png|Comparison between Tiz's Eastern War Garb costume in the Overseas (left) and Japanese release (right). ;Miscellaneous BDFF Virtual World Tiz Oria.png|An avatar dressed as Tiz from the Square-Enix Members Virtual World. BS White Day.jpg|Promotional artwork for White Day. Etymology Tiz's last name "Arrior" stems from the word "warrior" without its first letter. Similarly, the Japanese spelling of omits the first symbol of "warrior" in katakana: . Trivia * Tiz's Onion Shirt alternate outfit in Bravely Default is similar to the Onion Knight. * Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer incorrectly states that Tiz is the same age as the Jackal. This is due to Tiz's age being changed in the western release of Bravely Default, which was apparently ignored in the sequel. * Tiz makes a reference to Star Wars during Bravely Second: after encountering some guards Tiz says "These aren't the intruders you're looking for, these aren't the intruders you're looking for." *When writing in Yew's Diary, Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer